Ludwig x Reader - Happy Anniversary (one-shot)
by sakurawhitefang
Summary: You have a nice suprize planned for your husband when he gets home. Short , oneshot.


Ludwig x Reader - Happy Anniversary (one-shot)

You sat on the porch wearing the dress your husband had just bought for you a few days ago, waiting excitedly for him to come home. It was your first wedding anniversary, and even though Ludwig couldn't take enough time off work for you both to go somewhere special, you still had a bit of a surprise planned.

When his car pulled in, you resisted the urge to run excitedly to it. You stayed in your seat patiently as Ludwig walked up the little sidewalk from the driveway to the porch. He looked at you and gave a small smile. "Guten Abend , mein schätz. You look beautiful ."You jumped up, wrapping your arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss.

He chuckled and set down his briefcase so he could lift you up. You squealed in surprise, making his dogs to surround you and bark excitedly. He laughed and set you down, telling his dogs to calm down in German. He grabbed his briefcase from the porch, as you asked him about his day . As he put it away in his study, you told him that you made his favourite dinner. Ludwig smiled softly, letting you lead him to the dinning room.

Ludwig sighed contentedly, drinking his last sip of beer and laying back in his chair. He loved the amazing meal you made and you smiled happily. You stood up and went to collect his plate, when he pulled you down into his lap. He nuzzled your throat .You squealed when he tickled you , causing you to go into a fit of laughter. He smirked and kissed your neck gently,his hands wandering under your dress while you blushed, thinking of what you had in mind for that evening. It amazed you that no matter how many times you were intimate with him, thinking about it made you into an embarrassed, blushing mess.

You slid off his lap and he chuckled to himself. "I'll vash ze dishes, ja? You relax a little." You smiled and headed up stairs to the bedroom. "Come find me when your done Ludwig, I have a little surprise waiting for you upstairs." It was his turn to blush, his eyes shining in excitement. You winked and ran up the stairs, you could hear him start to come up behind you . You turned around and pretended to reprimand him. "Now , now Luddy. You said you'd do the dishes first." He growled like an animal, gathering you up into his arms. He hissed in your ear sharply. "The dishes can vait." You tapped Ludwig's nose with your finger, smiling "No. I have to get it ready still. Be a good boy, and go do the dishes." He grumbled lightly, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout . "But-!" You smacked his rear, laughing at his surprised yelp. "Go on. It'll be done soon." He let you go reluctantly kissing your cheek before returning down the stairs grumbling.

You ran up the stairs laughing, quickly making your way to were you hid your shopping bag. You went out and bought some lingerie and a couple new toys for the occasion. You peeked your head out the door to hear Ludwig continuing to grumble in German downstairs. You giggled, making him stop for a minute before he went back to grumbling. You stripped and started putting on the silk panties with a matching corset. It even came with garter belts and thigh high stockings. You slipped on some high heeled stilettos and went into the bathroom to fix your make-up as you heard him try to sneak up the stairs.

You giggled and laid down underneath the blankets on the bed with a book trying to look natural, your little surprise well hidden beneath a bathrobe . He flung open the door and his jaw dropped. It was as if you told a little boy that there wasn't going to be a christmas that year. He stood opening and closing his mouth, words un able to be formed. He pointed at you and managed to form words, however they were incoherent. You managed not to laugh, as you closed the book and set it aside. "I don't feel like doing anything tonight, I'm too tired ." If Ludwig were a weaker man, he probably would have cried. He sighed and nodded, rubbing his head awkwardly. "Ok. I understand. . ." Poor guy had probably been thinking about this all day, probably even all week.

You finally laughed and He raised an eyebrow in confusion. You moved the blanket back and pulled off the robe. His jaw dropped as he stared at you. You blushed and smiled, looking away sheepishly. "Do you like your surprise?" He nodded "I love it." He stepped closer, unbuttoning his shirt. "But not as much as I love you." He threw his shirt on the floor and kicked off his shoes before climbing onto the bed, his body above yours. You tapped his nose , before flipping him over to straddle his hips. "I'm in control tonight, sweetie." He swallowed as you ran your hands down his chest, re-exploring his muscles that he still managed to find time to maintain.

You rocked your hips against his as you undid his pants, his errection growing more and more visible. You pulled them down to his knees along with his boxers, his dick errect and the head ruby red and dripping. You smirked as you removed your panties slowly, his eyes following your look on his face told you that he wanted to be the one to remove them, but you wanted to tease him. You threw them onto the floor and Ludwig greedily grabbed your hips, ready to thrust deep into you. You shook your head. "I want to try something new tonight, sugar." He looked into your eyes curiously. "L-Like what?" You grinned mischievously . "Let's 69."

He licked his lips hungrily and grinned with you. "Sounds gut, kätzchen. Kommen heir, meine schatz " You pecked him on the lips and moved so that your mouth was over his dick, and his lips were waiting at your entrance. You wrapped your lips around the head, tongue teasing the slit slightly as it went to trace the underside. Ludwig threw his head back, moaning before he separated your folds ,tongue dipping into your heat. You moaned around his cock, moving more of him into your mouth as your hand massaged the part that wouldn't fit. He rubbed your pulsing clit as he sucked your dripping entrance. You massaged his balls, feeling he was close to his end. He thrusted his dirty little tongue deep, making you finish. You managed to make him come with you, his deep baritone moaning your name.

You moved to lay your head on top of his chest while he caught his breath. He gave a weak smile and ran a hand through his dissolved hair. "Wow. That vas amazing, liebling." You smiled up at him, hissing his cheek. "Good, I'm glad . Wanna go for it again?" He nodded and flipped you underneath him, kicking off his pants and boxers. Ludwig thrusted into you deep, making your breath hitch as he filled you. He shut his eyes and moaned your name softly, relishing your tight heat surrounding him. He opened them again to stare into yours as he started to thrust slow and soft. He loved doing this until you begged for him. Sure enough, soon you begged for him to go harder, faster, to make you cum with him.

He smirked. He loved being in control, to see you turn into a writhing mess because of him. He pounded harsher and deeper, making you scream for him. Your fingers dug into his flesh as you came undone a second time, his eyes staring deep into yours as he came deep inside of you. He collapsed beside you, sweat glistening on his skin. You rested your head on his shoulder, his hand tracing patterns into your back. He looked at your exhausted face and smiled. "Happy anniversary, dearest. I hope we have many more together."


End file.
